Embodiments disclosed herein relate to 6LoWPAN wireless communication between devices that meter, monitor, and control HVAC, water heating, and lighting systems. The term 6LoWPAN is a radio frequency communications standard, which stands for Internet Protocol 6 over Low power Wireless Personal Area Networks. The term HVAC stands for heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems. 6LoWPAN wireless communication networking for energy meters, energy monitors, and control devices allow building management systems to connect to the Internet, giving users access to detailed data and remote control of mechanical and electronic systems. Capability for detailed data analysis and the ability for programmable smart building systems create significant opportunities to reduce energy usage, maximize energy efficiency, and optimize system performance of HVAC, water heating, and lighting systems.